<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Date Night &amp; Dad Tier Puns by Fidomom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304522">Date Night &amp; Dad Tier Puns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidomom/pseuds/Fidomom'>Fidomom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexy Times</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidomom/pseuds/Fidomom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angeal and Zack are adjusting well to Angeal's paid leave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Date Night &amp; Dad Tier Puns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Note: I have a weakness for fluff; especially for characters who got served with far too much angst/tragedy in canon. I have never played any of the Final Fantasy VII compilation games but have watched/devoured every part of the story, I could find ... but that was years ago. </p><p>I did not fact check canon ages, age difference (my head canon says 21 and 26) nor eye colours, for this one (I got no time for a rabbit hole revisit! You don't understand how much I love FF7 - I would definitely lose time, again!), just going purely on (admittedly possibly faulty!) memory. This is one of only a handful of FF7 fics, I've ever written and all the published ones are short like this. </p><p>Expect amplification of character traits/flaws, I was absolutely giddy and silly minded writing this because it's what I needed. I'm aware it is ridiculous but I had so much fun writing it! I ship all kinds of pairings in FF7 but this is my FF7 OTP, hands down! Early Happy Valentine's Day!?</p><p>If you think to yourself as you skim it/read it something along the lines of "they would never" or "that isn't a thing in canon" then my response to you, is this "Exactly. My work here is done." If you think "hmm maybe?" then maybe you like fluff, too, which is great! Seriously, though, it's been a tough time lately. Please be kind, even if it's just silently. If you've even clicked and read this far, please know that I truly appreciate you!!!</p><p>~FM :) </p><p>Disclaimer: The following fan fiction is inspired by and loosely based on characters from Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core, the copyright of which, is owned by Square Enix. I claim no affiliation implied or otherwise. Published for gratuitous entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <b>Date Night &amp; Dad Tier Puns<br/>
by <i>Fidomom</i></b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>General Angeal Hewley looked up from the cook book he was browsing, the second his live-in boyfriend, Zack, burst through the front door, already calling out to him, "Angeal! Angeal! Oh, good! You're home! Did you miss me? What're we having tonight? Can I pick the movie, again? Or you could! I guess it's only fair if we take turns, ba dum tss! Get it? Fair? Because I'm Zack Fair?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angeal suppressed a smile, pretended to frown and asked, "Are you sure? I could have sworn your name was XS Zoomies, the oh so punny puppy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack blushed but laughed out loud as he protested, "Hey! It is not! But I guess you can call me that, tonight because I missed you, all day long! I wish I had enough hours to have a vacation with you! Did you go fishing today? Are we going this weekend? I guess you didn't miss me, then. That's okay, Angeal, you were probably having too much fun, is all! So what else did you get to do today, without me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angeal set his book aside and motioned to Zack to join him on the sofa. Zack sat down so enthusiastically that a throw pillow bounced up into the air and landed on the floor. He quickly apologised and leaned over to pick it up, only for Angeal to grab him by the waist and pull him onto his lap, as he reassured him, "It's fine, Zack; leave it. I'll pick it up later. Look at me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack fidgeted and squirmed as he turned to look into Angeal's steady grey eyed gaze and then Zack stopped fidgeting. Angeal gave him a soft kiss on the lips and confessed, "I've had no fun at all without you, puppy; of course I missed you. I haven't decided on a specific meal, yet. Perhaps you'd prefer we order in? We can have whatever you'd like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack hugged Angeal tightly and then grinned as he announced, "I'm really really really hungry, so can we have pizza and Wutai take-out, too? Pleeeeaase, Angeal?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angeal smirked and confided, "Of course we can; I'm also hungry enough for both! Go wait for me in the shower, I'll order the food quickly and I'll join you in a few minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack squirmed off of Angeal's lap and hurried toward the hallway leading to the bathroom but then he paused to say with a happy smile, "Hey, Angeal? Thanks for saying you did miss me, too, after all.", and then he bolted before Angeal could respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angeal placed their orders, put the throw pillow back in it's place, on the sofa, laid out his and Zack's after shower lounging robes, grabbed towels for both of them, suspecting that Zack had likely forgotten again, in his rush to get washed up and then he finally joined his high strung lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a passionate, albeit brief, greeting, followed by some routine rinsing, Angeal invited, "Come on then, Zack, let's expend some of your excess energy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned over eagerly and spread his cheeks, closing his eyes briefly as his lover swiftly penetrated him and went straight to vigorous thrusting. In only a few minutes his lover was ejaculating inside of him with a very satisfied grunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out and after another few minutes of deeply involved kissing and groping, his lover then dropped to his knees and lavished his cock with licks and kisses before sucking him strongly and deeply into his mouth. His hands gripped his lover's soaked hair in abject pleasure as he closed his eyes and vocalized his escalating ecstasy leading up to the moment of his own release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both momentarily satiated by their shower quickie, Angeal and Zack busied themselves with washing each other between stolen kisses, intimate caresses and flirtatious grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Angeal turned off the water, Zack blurted out, "Angeal! I did it, again; I forgot the towels! I'm sor-", but Angeal interrupted his apology, "Don't worry about it. I grabbed them for us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack asked uncertainly, scratching at the back of his head, "Are you mad, though?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angeal wrapped him in a fluffy bath sheet and kept his arms around him as he kissed his nose and he reassured Zack, "Not even a little bit, pup. I think this vacation thing, just might be working; even I've noticed that I'm not as temperamental lately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm sorry for waiting until it got that bad, before finally using up some of my vacation time. I really don't like this pattern, lately where you default to apologising for any little thing that doesn't go just the way I'm used to and that you're even thanking me for giving you the attention and reassurances that you need and deserve. You don't have anything to apologise for and you most certainly don't have to thank me for the way I feel about you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I appreciate every single thing about you, and I didn't say I missed you, just to say it back, either; I really meant it. Being with you makes me feel the most alive I ever feel. You make me feel all kinds of good and amazing things, Zack Fair, and I crave spending as much time with you, as humanly possible.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On that note, I want you to know that I have decided, that I'm not going to use up all of my vacation time, after all because I'd like to have some still in reserve for when you have some vacation time shored up, too, later this season. I would immensely enjoy vacationing with you. You are the reason I even agreed to taking this much time off, now, because I knew that you deserved a happier, more relaxed boyfriend, than I've been these last few months, otherwise I'd have just waited for your leave before taking any of mine. So again, I'm the one who is sorry, puppy. Got it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack beamed a smile right into Angeal's eyes, nodded once and then snuggled tightly against Angeal's chest. He rubbed his cheek against Angeal's still damp skin and declared, "I totally have the best boyfriend, ever!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angeal chuckled, roughly tickled his side, and then began toweling Zack dry as he chatted to him casually, "For what it's worth, vacationing without you, pup, really is way too boring even for an old guy like me. The fish must have missed you, too, because I didn't get a single bite, today. Guess I'll be needing you to charm them onto my hook for me, over the weekend." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he was dried off, Zack hurriedly shrugged into and belted his lounging robe, and then set about selecting some movies for them to choose between, to watch together, while enjoying their take out meals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without Zack right there, in his line of sight, distracting him, by being way too cuddly, wiggly and charming, Angeal was able to efficiently and quickly dry himself off, tidy up the bathroom, and mix some mocktails for he and Zack to enjoy with their meals, all before Zack had even finished choosing the three movies for Angeal to vote on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The food arrived before Angeal could pick a movie title, though, so he didn't see Zack's selections until the food and drinks had been served and he and Zack were comfortably cuddled up together on the sofa. Angeal glanced at the three titles. He raised his brow at Zack and tapped the title of a super serious but very romantic two and a half hours long drama, as he said, "I appreciate you even putting this in the running but we both know you'd fall asleep ten minutes into it; this is <i>our</i> date night. I'd like to watch something we'll both enjoy. That one's out, then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let's see what else. Oh. Hmm, I don't think this desert cowboy action slapstick comedy one will ever make me laugh and that would spoil it for you; now that one's out, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So then there's just this one ... hmm, monsters that are friendly, kids who are smarter than the grown-ups and rated appropriate for all audiences. Looks like we've got ourselves a winner! Have you seen it, yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack shook his head and answered, "Kunsel recommended it; said he thought I might really like it, even though, it wasn't really his kind of movie and he also mentioned that he overheard Reno laughing with Rude because General Rhapsodus wouldn't even finish watching a bootleg copy of it; just popped it out of the movie player and set it on fire. It's gotta be good, then, right? Oh, but if anyone asks, we didn't hear about General Rhapsodus from Kunsel!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angeal chuckled and agreed, "You could have led with Genesis' reaction to it and that would have been a strong enough selling point, for me, all on it's own! Let's check it out, pup!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the credits rolled ninety-six minutes later, they were both wiping away happy tears and Zack gushed his adoration, "What is wrong with Kunsel and General Rhapsodus? How could they not love this movie? How could anyone not love this movie? Angeal! I love this movie, so much! This movie is everything! Oh Gaia, do you think there's merch for it? Angeal! I want a plushie, a really big one, of the biggest scary looking monster! Remember him? The one that just wanted friends? Please, oh please, oh please!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angeal tightened his arm around Zack in a brief squeeze and answered, "If there is merch for this movie, pup, I will definitely buy that for you! This was such a wholesome and beautiful little movie; I'd even consider it gil well spent. I enjoyed the movie very much; please extend my thanks to Kunsel, for the recommend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack made a surprised face and sought confirmation, "You want Kunsel to know you watched this with me? You sure? I mean there's we are not exactly a secret and then there's Kunsel knows and then Reno snoops and then next thing we'd know it's in the tabloids, but if you don't mind the risk of that, then sure I'll pass your thanks on, for you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angeal shrugged and mused aloud, "I don't really think we're tabloid worthy but even if we were, it wouldn't bother me. I might be more worried about you getting flamed for dating a boring old guy like me when we both know you could easily pull a hottie your own age, who maybe likes slapstick comedies instead of boring epic romances with great scenery shots?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack kissed him hard on the lips, grinned and insisted, "No, thanks! I'll stick with my smoking hot man who buys me all the dumb stuff I want whenever I flash him my mako and blue puppy dog eyes! No one my own age would ever fall for that, not in a million years! And anyway, you're only five years older than me; not exactly approaching senior citizen status, Angeal!"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angeal hard tickled Zack's side, laughing as he accused, "So you do make those puppy dog eyes at me, on purpose!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack giggled and dodged another tickle as he insisted, "Well, it's your fault! I mean if you're gonna call me puppy, I may as well roll with it and use it to my own advantage! You know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angeal teased, "Maybe I shouldn't call you that anymore, if it corrupts you to this degree?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack suddenly made the sad version of the eyes in question and pouted, "Angeal, no. Promise me you'll never stop calling me that. My heart would break in a million pieces. It was the very first thing that made me know you like me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angeal tousled his dark, spiky, short hair and consoled, "I was only teasing, puppy. I promise. You're stuck with it. Oh. Hmm. Seems with age comes slower reactions ... did you just call me smoking hot, a bit ago? Were you, by any chance, trying to seduce the nearly ancient guy you're dating?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack whined with willfully over dramatic affect, "If I'm awake and he's anywhere near me, then yessssss, I'm always trying to seduce him but he makes me wait a really really lonnnnnng time because he wants there to be more to our relationship than just sex! I just don't see a problem with having sex at least once every hour, or like even just once in between all the other reasons we're dating! He makes my life so ... rough! Get it? Rough like ruff ruff ruff because I'm your puppy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angeal chuckled openly, nodded and answered, "Yes, I got it, Zack. Wait's over; you've succeeded. Might I interest you in some naked mattress tag with your old but still incredibly agile boyfriend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack leapt off of the sofa, trying to pull Angeal by the hand, toward their bedroom with him, as he answered excitedly, "Yes, yes, yes! Come on, come on, let's go to bed! Hurry, hurry, hurry! Dibs on bottom! Pin me down and kiss me breathless! I'm so super duper horny, Angeal! I want all the sex with my smoking hot boyfriend, over and over and over, again!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angeal scooped Zack up, threw his squirming, wriggling body onto his shoulder and took him to their bed, to passionately indulge his eager lover's every enthusiastically expressed desire, all night long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>DONE</b>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>